


Guardian Priestess

by Kurisuta



Series: Guardian of Spirit [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Epic Battles, F/M, Guardians - Freeform, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: After a horrible battle with Pitch, Jack seeks sanctuary at a shrine. The priestess there, Kuri, is just coming into her powers, and they have been hurting people. Can Jack help her believe in herself in time for Pitch's attack?
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Guardian of Spirit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006386
Kudos: 2





	1. Arrival

I was meditating at my shrine. All I saw in the fire was a swirling blizzard of snow. Why was there so much snow in my future? Was there going to be some sort of natural disaster?

I sighed.

The flames jumped and I felt a presence behind me. I turned.

Slumped over and knocking weakly at the door was a white haired boy about my age wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants and carrying a staff. He was using the staff to knock. He had marks of wounds all over him and was bleeding badly.

“S-Sanctuary.” He mumbled over and over.

I quickly opened the door and pulled him over to the infirmary and began working on him, healing him with my magic.

“Y-You’ll be alright.” I said. “It’s a good thing you came here...whoever you are.”

“Jack.” He muttered in a pained voice. “Jack Frost.”

I finished healing him. “Well Jack Frost. Just rest here and I’ll go fix you something to eat.”

As I left, I saw him let a small creature out of his pocket. It looked like a little fairy.

“It’s ok Baby Tooth, I’ll protect you.” Jack whispered in a pained voice. “The priestess won’t let Pitch come near...”

There was a whumpf sound as Jack collapsed on the bed, clutching Baby Tooth to his chest. I smiled. Good. He needed to rest after a healing like that. His body may be healed, but he needed to recover.

xxx

Jack stared at the ceiling, playing with snowflakes in his hands. Who was this priestess. Could she really protect them from Pitch with her barrier?

He spun the tear blade in his hand. The only thing that could finish Pitch. Would he be able to do it.

What if Pitch came here and hurt the priestess? He could sense weakness in her body, though her spiritual power was matchless.

She is protecting me from Pitch. I will not let him hurt her.

With that resolve in his mind, Jack fell asleep.


	2. Secrets

Jack got up early. Baby Tooth flew off and he followed her.

He made his way outside and found a barrier.

Baby Tooth bumped against it and chattered.

“It’s for Pitch.” Kuri said, coming outside. “He can’t see inside or pass through the barrier. Neither can his nightmare creatures.”

“I don’t want to hide.” Jack growled. “I need to fight him.”

“Jack do you know who I am?”

Jack turned, looked at her, really looked. That soft glow, that light...so familiar. He stopped, shocked. She glowed like MiM!

“It’s...not possible.” He breathed.

Xxx

None of the other Guardians knew.

But Jack was special. Nightlight had been MiM’s Guardian. That’s why he fought Pitch. He deserved to know why Pitch was targeting her.

“I am Tsarina Lunar, sister of Tsar Lunar.” I said softly. “The name I like best that the humans use is Kaguya. As you can see I am partial to the Japanese.”

“That’s why I feel I need to protect you.” Jack said eagerly. “My oath applies to you too!”

“That’s one theory.” I smiled as he rose three feet in the air in joy.


End file.
